Destinos entrelazados
by Mimi Star
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu destino esta realmente ligado a la persona que menos esperarias, pero que mas desearias, pero que para llegar a ella tengas que luchar contra todo? Mal submit, mejor lean, gracias! Besitos! y no olviden dejar RR!Chapter 2 UP
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!!!!!!**

**Pues si por fin de mucho pensarlo decidi ya a animarme y publicar mi proyecto que tiene años guardado y que ya tiene derecho de salir a la luz. La verdad es que le pensaba por que temo a mi falta de tiempo el actualizar pronto, asi que realmente les prometo que procurare no tardarem tanto en actualizar, pero creo que por lo menos i si habra una distancia de 3 semanas ewntre capi, primera por que este aun no esta completo, pero les aseguro que ya teno por lo menos 6 capitulos hecho asi que... tendran 6 capitulos seguros jaja.**

**Bueno este es un prologo que acabo de escribir, no estaba en la historia pero ya saben como me gusta dar un inicio de este tipo, jaja espero que me den su opinion y sinceramente espero les guste la idea. Encontraran diferencias en la escritura, por que de hecho el fanfic como les comente fue escrito desde hace un tiempo, asi que espero haber mejorado y no empeorado. De trodos modos ya saben espero contar con sus reviews, que son muy importantes para mi!**

**Antes de empezar debo dar unas cuantas advertencias:**

**1.- No es un Anna/Yoh**

**2.- No es un Yoh/Anna (queda claro? n_n)**

**3.- Si les cae bien Pilika este no es el mejor fic que puedan encontrar jaja**

**Siendo todo por el momento les dejo el inicio del fic!**

**Mil gracias por su atenta atencion! Los kiero!**

**Atte: **

** *MiMi StAr***

* * *

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Lejano, todo se veia tan lejano... conforme sus pies avanzaban rapidamente a traves del pasto mojado, recuerdos, risas, sonrisas, llantos, peleas todo se amotinaba en su mente haciendole recordar todo aquello que dejaba atras. El peliazul presiono el paso con sus pies, tenia que alejarse pronto, nada lo haria cambiar de parecer, solo habia algo que podia retenerlo alli; un relampago deslumbro su andar mientras a su espalda su espiritu acompañante intentaba en vano llamar su atencion.

Conforme caminaba sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no sabia si era por el frio que sentia su cuerpo al contacto con las gruesas gotas de lluvia o el temblor provenia de dentro, desde el fondo de su corazon el cual trataba de aceptar la realidad de su situacion. Habia perdido aun antes de que el hubiera podido intentar luchar, ya habia sido escogido el ganador y ese no era el. Unos ojos negros que lo miraron con profunda intensidad se apoderaron de cada espacio de su mente, aumentando aun mas el sentimiento de frustracion y dolor de una manera impresionante, de una manera que realmente nunca antes habia creido posible llegar a sentir.

Y de pronto un desenfrenado deseo volver, de girarse sobre sus talones y gritarle al mundo que el no se daria por vencido, que sin importar quien se atravesara en su camino, el conseguiria lo que deseaba. Fue entonces cuando entro en panico y comenzo a correr rapidamente sintiendo el golpeteo fuerte de la lluvia contra su blanca piel y al sentirse lo suficiente lejos de esa idea se dejo caer en el pasto mojado, respirando fuertemente mientras el sentimiento de rabia contra si mismo por estar huyendo de esa manera, tan cobardemente solo por no desear sentir su rechazo o lastimar a su amigo; y es que el realmente habia cambiado, ahora era muy debil desde que lo conocio a el su personalidad fria y cerrada se perdio, pero fue ella el que hizo el verdadero cambio, por que desde que se enamoro de ella, se dio cuenta de que cualquier sentimiento de odio, maldad o rechazo hacia los demas se habia esfumado, y es que aunque ella no era perfecta, en su interior habia tanto dolor, desconfianza pero sobre todo tanto amor en ella, un amoir puro y escondido en el fondo de su interior por temor a ser lastimado, que cuando el lo descubrio lo unico que habia deseado era en convertirse el en quien la protegiera de todo lo que pudiera lastimarla. Ella se habia convertido en su luz, esa luz que ahora lo estaban conduciendo a un abismo tan profundo, del que sabia, no podria salir facilmente.

Pero no tenia opcion, el no tenia la posibilidad de escoger su destino, tal vez este era un juego macrabo que alguen desde hacia mucho tiempo ya tuviera decidido, o simplemente era algo que asi debia pasar; pero sin importarle realmente lo que podia pasar ahora, el ya habia tomado una decision. No podia echarse para atras, era por eso que no debia volver a mirar a tras, sin importar lo doloroso que le costara no tenia opcion alguna.

El chico se levanto del suelo y comenzo a caminar nuevamente hacia su destino ya fijado. A cada paso que daba las gotas de lluvia disminuian a diferencia del sentimiento de desolacion que parecia que a cada segundo axficciaba a su corazon. En el momento en el que por fin llego a la estacion del tren levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un cielo azul marino completamente despejado y una sonrisa mas parecida a una mueca se formo en sus labios. Tenia un gran futuro por delante y aunque este brillaba prometedor en el horizonte, resultaba gracioso como todo perdia su brillo al perder el corazon en el camino...

- La realidad es que.... a mi me lo robaron... - una sonrisa sarcastica se dibujo en sus labios y se sacudio las gotas de lluvia del pelo. Frente a el, el tren yacia paciente esperando a que los pasajeros terminaran de abordar.

- Disculpe joven, ¿va a abordar el tren? - el guardia de la estacion lo miro, el solo solto un suspiro y mirando hacia al frente le contesto

- Asi parece... -

Y asi tomando solamente una pequeña maleta, un monton de sentimientos inexpresados, y una mirada de melancolia en los ojos dorados subio al tren, para alejarse de la persona que sin saberlo, guardaba el corazon del joven pelizaul**.**

.

..

...

**CONTINUARA...  
**


	2. Noticias inesperadas

**Hola hola!!**

**Pues si volvi mucho antes de lo prometido con el segundo capitulo , en primer lugar por que digo ya lo tengo hecho y aunque le arregle unas cuantas cosas debo decir que estoy ansiosa por publocarlo; yu en segunda por que resulta que me enferme otra vez, sip gente me dio conjuntivitis, jaja asi que como mi trabajo es con peques ni de chiste puedo ir asi que wiiiiiiiii aqui toy fdescansando y me dije "¿por que no? vaos a publicar el primer capitulo".**

**Y heme aqui! De verdad espero que les guste como se va desarrollando el fanfic, la verdad debo decir que me encanta esta historia por que es muy dramatica... waa pero una cosa si les prometo, en esta habra masssssss romance y si va a haber beso!!! jajaja ya se que me querian linchar por el otro fic de SK pero este ademas de drama si tendra su merecida dosis de a azucar.**

**Okey pues sin mas por el momento los dejo para que disfruten de este primer capitulo, y pues ya sabes, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios con toda la confianza son muy bien recibidos a traves de sus rr!.**

**Y pues de antemano gracias por entrar y leer. Saludos!!**

**Atte:**

** *MiMi StAr***

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Noticias inesperadas**

* * *

Era una noche fría en Japón, un chico de ojos dorados y pelo azul caminaba por las calles cargando una maleta, parecía que nunca llegaría a su destino pero realmente el no quería llegar, ni siquiera sabia a que había vuelto, su vida estaba en China junto a su hermana Jun Tao, pero algo lo había llamado, alguien lo necesitaba pero quien... al pasar frente a un centro comercial vio salir a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos triste, Len se quedo petrificado, conocía a esa chica pero, ¿en verdad seria ella?, continuo caminando hasta que pronto quedo frente a ella, al verla noto que había estado llorando sus ojos la delataban, la chica no había notado la presencia de él hasta que la llamo.

- Anna...- fue lo único que dijo provocando que la chica lo mirara con una expresión de sorpresa y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios

- Len Tao... – los dos se quedaron callados unos momentos entonces Anna hablo – que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver

- Tengo un asunto a tratar aquí en Japón por eso estoy aquí... pero dime como has estado??

- Bien, supongo... dime ¿¿quieres tomar algo??

- Claro – los dos chicos entraron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de allí, al entrar tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos

- Y dime Len, cual es ese asunto que tienes que tratar, se supone que siendo el heredero de la dinastía Tao tendrías muchas obligaciones

- Si bien... es algo personal...

- Ya veo...

- Y dime que ha pasado aquí desde mi partida, como están Yoh y los demás – la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió

- Bien, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste pero seguro te acostumbraras

- Seguro, y dime ¿Yoh y tu ya se casaron no? – la mirada de Anna de nuevo se volvió triste

- No, Yoh y yo no estamos casados

- Pero… ¿por que? Según tenia entendido al cumplir la mayoría de edad se casarían y ya la cumplieron verdad

- Si pero... las cosas cambiaron Len

- A ver ¿a que te refieres con eso? De verdad no te entiendo nada – la chica se detuvo un momento y desvió la mirada, después siguió hablando

- Yoh rompió nuestro compromiso

- Queeeee??? – las personas de las demás mesas voltearon a verlo extrañado – de que hablas Anna como que Yoh cancelo el compromiso - dijo esto ultimo bajando la voz inclinandose hacia adelante para que ella lograra escucharlo

- Así es...

- Pero por que???

- Se enamoro... – Anna trago saliva y después continuo – se enamoro de alguien mas, dijo que se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi era puro cariño y por eso no podía seguir con el compromiso – cuando termino de decir esto sus ojos la traicionaron al dejar escapar unas lagrimas que corrieron apresuradas por sus mejillas, Len realmente estaba impactado ante tal noticia, y una especie de rabia comenzaba a formarse en su interior lentamente impidiendole hablar – pero eso ya no importa, no se puede hacer nada al respecto ya que tienen 1 año de casados y se ve que abran muchos mas... – el chico solo la miraba preocupado, al notar esto, Anna trato de cambiar de tema – y dime Len seguro iras a ver a Yoh o no?

- Si así es

- Bien si quieres yo te llevo

- No te preocupes Anna iré solo

- Esta bien Len de todos modos tengo que ir a entregar unas cosas para la cena de navidad. además tengo que hablar con Tamao, así que ¿nos vamos? – Len sonrió

- Bien

Los dos salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, ninguno decía nada, pronto llegaron al auto de Anna, era un hermoso convertible rojo, la chica le quito la alarma y subieron al carro

- Vaya, lindo carro – le dijo Len

- Si, mis padres me lo regalaron cuando entre a la universidad

- ¿Estudias?

- Si, después de que Yoh rompió el compromiso decidí dedicarme a otra cosa así que entre a la facultad

- Y a que especialidad?

- Comunicaciones, es muy interesante la carrera y creo que me va bien... – Anna encendió el carro y pronto estaban en camino a la mansión Asakura

- Y dime Anna, no quiero ser indiscreto pero... como tomaron tus padres la noticia? – la chica no dejaba de mirar al frente pero contesto a la pregunta

- Mal, mi padre tuvo toda la intención de matar a Yoh cosa que no le permití por supuesto...

- "_Si me hubiera enterado de esto antes__ yo si lo hubiera hecho"_

- Mi madre estaba muy triste por mi, pero mas por la reputación que perdería nuestra familia, cuando les mencione sobre mis deseos de estudiar me dieron su apoyo y me suelen mandar dinero para mis necesidades...

- Aun vives en la pensión?

- Claro que no – dijo esta como si fuera algo obvio – se disimular pero no puedo pasar mas de 1 hora bajo el mismo techo que esa tipa...

- Vaya ya volviste a ser la misma Anna que yo conocía – dijo este sonriendo

- Ya se, esa faceta de chica débil no me queda verdad – le dijo sonriendo

- Realmente no

- De todos modos tu no te quedas atrás Len, has cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que te vi

- Cierto, pero la culpable de ello es mi hermana

- Ju, si, es cierto, Jun era la única por la que doblabas las manos, y dime como esta ella??

- Bien... esta comprometida con un chico de otra familia importante de China, Li Shaoran cosa que no tiene muy contento a Lee Bruce Long

- Me imagino... ella era muy unida a su espíritu, bien ya llegamos – dijo y detuvo el carro, los dos bajaron del auto y Anna saco una bolsa de la cajuela

- ¿¿Necesitas ayuda??

- No, gracias Len, tu ya tienes que cargar tus maletas

- De todos modos dejame te ayudo, se ve pesado – sin que la chica pudiera hacer algo al res`pecto le quito la bolsa de las manos, ella asintio y ambos entraron a la casa. Desde afuera se escuchaban muchos murmullos dentro, Anna sin pensarlo abrió la puerta

- Ya llegue – dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba junto a su bufanda en el perchero, Len hizo lo mismo

- Anna ya llegaste!! – dijo una chica pelirosada que llego a recibirla

- Si

- Hola Tamao! – dijo el chico sonriendo un poco, la chica tardo unos momentos en reaccionar pronto hablo

- Pero eres... Len Tao verdad

- Así es

- Hay lamento mis modales joven Len es que no lo reconocí

- Déjalo, así esta bien

- Dime Tamao donde esta Yoh?

- En su sala, esta haciendo... eh realmente no lo se pero esta alli desde temprano

- Ya veo, Tamao podrías hacerme el favor de llevar las cosas de Len a una de las habitaciones yo lo llevare con Yoh

- Por supuesto...- Tamao tomo las maletas de Len y subió las escaleras

- Veo que aun tienes autoridad en esta casa Anna... – dijo este mirándola

- No para nada, Tamao es la encargada de hacer esas cosas yo solo le ayudo de ves en cuando, además no habrá problema con que lleve tus cosas ya sabes que si por Yoh fuera daría alojamiento a todo el mundo – el chico sonrió, en ese momento se escucharon pasos del corredor y pronto apareció un joven muy apuesto frente a ellos

- Anna que bien ya llegaste

- Si, hola Yoh...- dijo esta sonriendo debilmente, Len la miro y supo que lo que se esocondia detras de esa sonrisa: un dolor muy profundo – mira a quien me encontré fuera de el centro comercial justo venia para acá – Yoh miro a Len y pronto sonrió

- Pero si eres Len!!

- Hoy todo el mundo parece como si no me reconocieran, claro que soy yo!

- Jijijiji lo siento es que te cambiaste el peinado, sin el es difícil reconocerte

- Gracioso ¬¬

- Y dime te quedaras con nosotros

-Si no es mucha molestia... – dijo este

- No para nada, ven seguro los demás se alegraran al verte – los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala, al frente iba Anna seguida de los dos shamanes, pronto llegaron ahi desde donde se percibía el delicioso olor de la cena cocinándose

- Anna ya llegaste ya me estaba preocupando por ti – le dijo Horo a la chica

- Oh vamos Horo como si me hubiera tardado tanto

- No pero ya es muy tarde para que andes sola

- No estaba sola – dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Len, Horo miro al chino

- Y quien es este?? – dijo Horo, Manta y Ryu miraban al chico igual de intrigados

- No lo reconocen?? – les pregunto Anna

- No

- Es nuestro viejo amigo Len Tao, Horo – le dijo Yoh sonriendo

- Que, que???? Len Tao!- dijo Manta

- Pues a quien más esperaban, a caperucita roja??

- Ahora que lo dice Don Yoh es cierto, se parece mucho a Len – dijo Ryu mirándolo

- Si sobre todo en lo amargado – dijo Horo

- ¬¬XXX

- Jijiji no empiecen chicos, Len se quedara con nosotros así que es mejor que traten de llevarse bien

- Claro – dijeron los dos

- Y dime Horo donde esta tu hermana tengo que entregarle las cosas que me pidió

- Esta en la cocina haciendo la cena Anna, deja la llamo... – dijo Horo – Pilika!!!

- No debiste haberle gritado así Horo, sabes bien que eso le molesta – dijo Yoh

- Ya lo se pero es la única manera de que me haga caso, hay... no deberías defenderla tanto Yoh

- Jijijijiji ^//_//^

- "_Algo aquí no esta bien..."_ – pensó Len, pronto una chica hermosa de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color apareció de el otro lado de la puerta, su pelo estaba recogido en una cola y llevaba puesto un delantal azul y en la mano traía un plato parecía que había estado sirviendo algo cuando su hermano la llamo

- Que es lo que quieres Horo Horo, sabes bien que no me gusta que me grites así

- Si claro... solo te hablaba por que Anna ya llego con lo que le pediste – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se recargaba en la mesa – amargada...

- Huy... – fue lo único que le dijo a su hermano, su castigo estaría pendiente, miro a Anna y le sonrió – que bueno que llegaste Anna

- Si, toma aquí esta todo lo que me pediste

- Muchas gracias yo soy un desastre para encontrar esas cosas en el centro comercial y lo malo es que Yoh no puede prescindir de ellas

- Claro! – dijo la rubia cortante, quería salir de hay lo mas pronto posible

- Mira Pili ya viste, tenemos visitas – le dijo Yoh hasta entonces Pilika no había tomado en cuenta a Len al verlo sus ojos se abrieron – es Len Tao – al decir este nombre el plato que traía en la mano se le resbalo y se hizo pedazos, la chica se agacho a recogerlo por instinto y al tomar uno de los pedazos se corto

- Hay...

- Estas bien?? – dijo Yoh y se agacho a ver que le había pasado

- Si estoy bien Yoh - dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, ante esto los ojos de Len se abrieron de la sorpresa y miro a Anna como preguntándole algo, ella solo asintió y desvió la mirada

- Deja eso, yo lo recojo – dijo Anna y salió del comedor, pronto volvió con una escoba y el recogedor

- Lamento esto, hola Len – dijo sonriéndole un poco, el chico que aun no salía del asombro le sonrió en forma de saludo

- Len se quedara con nosotros Pili – le dijo sonriendo Yoh mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, Len no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahora entendía por que Anna estaba tan molesta con ella, eran amigas y la había traicionado pero... aun muchas preguntas quedaban en el aire

- Eh... en serio?? – dijo la chica mirando al Shaman – es… estupendo – para entonces Anna había terminado de recoger los pedazos del plato y Tamao había llegado de cumplir la petición de Anna – em... Tamao podrías ir a prepararle una habitación a Len – dijo esta mirando a la recién llegada, cuando ella iba a responder Anna intervino

- Ya lo hizo Pilika, yo se lo pedí – la peliazul la miro sorprendida – pensé que no habría problema que lo hiciera cuanto antes

- No claro que no – dijo esta mientras le dirigía una mirada fria a la rubia- bien será mejor que pasen a la mesa o la cena se enfriara

- Estupendo! – dijo Horo – me muero de hambre

- Hay Horo tu nunca cambiaras – le decía Manta

- Eso no pasara Manta ya que es como pedirle agua al desierto

- Jijijiji... vamos, Anna te quedas a cenar con nosotros? – le pregunto Yoh, entonces todas las miradas se posaron en ella

- No, gracias Yoh, mi departamento esta hecho un desastre además de que mañana me tengo que ir temprano a la escuela

- Oh vamos Anna – le dijo Horo mientras la abrazaba – solo por esta ves quédate con nosotros

- No puedo en serio Horo – le decía ella

- Ándale tan siquiera hazlo por el chinito que esta de regreso, piensa que la cena es por el

- Me encantaría pero de verdad no puedo, ya después yo le compensare esta cena... – dijo sonriéndole al chico, Len le devolvió el gesto

- Bien...- dijo el aniu mientras la soltaba

- Bueno entonces me voy... te veré mañana Tamao de acuerdo?

- Si hasta mañana Anna – le dijo sonriendo

- Adiós – dijo y camino por el pasillo hacia la puerta, los presentes solo miraron como desapareció en el corredor

- Como quisiera que no hiciera eso... – murmuro el aniu con tristeza en la voz y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor

- Vamos – Yoh comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que Len no se movia – Len???

- En un momento los alcanzo – y camino hacia donde momentos antes Anna había desaparecido, Yoh frunció el entrecejo

- Yoh – escucho que su esposa lo llamaba y camino hacia donde estaba esperándolo, Len llego a la puerta justo antes de que Anna saliera, la chica ya llevaba puesto su abrigo y la bufanda que traía

- Anna... – la chica lo miro

- Len ¿¿que sucede??

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste??

- ¿Decirte que?

- Que la esposa de Yoh era Pilika... – la chica suspiro y lo miro seriamente

- Para que hacerlo de todos modos te ibas a dar cuenta... – Len la miro preocupado, Anna por mas que quisiera no podía ocultar su dolor

- Ahora veo por que estas tan enfadada con ella...- la chica no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada – hay algo mas que no sepa o que quieras decirme...

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Len pero son cosas que nadie sabe...

- ¿Quisieras hablar conmigo? – Anna no dijo nada solo tomo su bolsa que había dejado junto al abrigo... – bien, pero si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme – le dijo mientras caminaba de regreso por el pasillo, Anna suspiro

- Te veo mañana las 5 en mi apartamento – Len volteo a verla – pídele la dirección a Tamao ella sabe donde vivo

- Muy bien

- Hasta mañana... – le dijo sonriendo un poco, una brisa fría entro a la casa cuando ella desapareció detrás de la puerta

- Si...hasta mañana – dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al comedor, ahora entendía todo, ahora sabia que no se había equivocado, Anna lo necesitaba, y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados…

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *


	3. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

* * *

**_Hola hola!!!_**

_Si volvi!!! tengo que aprovechar este tiempito que tengo libre para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no se acostumbren, que ya hoy es mi ultimo dia de incapacidad, pero como les dije, procurare que haya maximo de 3 semanas entre cada capitulo, pero aki seguire. _

_La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que piensen ustedes, pero si no lo saben debo decirles que para los escritores, los review son algo muuuy importante, por que nos ayudan a crecer y nos animan a seguir con la historia, asi que, quiero dejarles estas palabras grabadas en su conciente y subconciente: **DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!** tomatazos, felicitaciones o ,lo que quieran pero dejen, no sean barbaros jajaa. _

_De todos modos en este capitulo quiero agradecer mucho a dos chicas que me dejaron su rr en el prologo y que no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo en el primer capitulo, a **Melii **y** Caprica** muchas gracias por su entusiasmo me da mucho gusto que la idea les guste y mas como se va desarrollando la historia, pero sobre todo espero contar con sus comentarios, muchas gracias!!_

_Una cosa mas que quiero aclarar antes de continuar, este capitulo es uno de los que mas me gusta, espero que ustedes piensen lo miismo, y si no me lo hagan saber ^^. Es importante que recuerden que Pilika en este fic no va a salir como la buena ni la victima asi que ya saben. _

_Bueno los dejo para que lean y espero de verdad que se den un tiempito para hacerle saber a esta escritora lo que opinan de sus ideas huajiras! jaja. Muchas gracias por entrar y pues disfruten la lectura!_

**_Atte:_**

_** *MiMi StAr***  
_

.

..

...

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Que fue lo que paso?  
**

* * *

.

..

...

La rubia salió de la casa a toda prisa, ese año el invierno había azotado muy fuerte a todo Japón, presurosa entro al carro y comenzó el viaje de regreso a su departamento, no hizo mas de media hora en llegar a su destino, el pequeño departamento se encontraba poco antes del centro de la cuidad, era un barrio muy tranquilo se podría decir que era algo nuevo, la mayoría de las personas que vivían hay eran parejas recién casadas, por lo que Anna solía ver a los hijos de sus vecinas jugueteando todo el dia, aun siendo invierno salían todos arropados a jugar en la nieve.

Al llegar, Anna estaciono el carro frente al edificio y subió varios pisos para llegar a su casa, cuando por fin llego a su departamento entro temblando, se quito su abrigo y lo dejo junto a su bolsa y la bufanda en un sofá, el departamento de Anna tenia un toque muy femenino y normalmente era un lugar muy ordenado y cómodo para vivir, pero ahora la sala estaba llena de cajas y adornos navideños que le habbian mandado sus padres desde Inglaterra donde se encontraban vacacionando, para quye suy hija tuviera una navidad colorida, claro que los adornos seguian en sus cajas esperando a ser usados, la chica miro el desastre con la tenue luz de luna que entraba

- Tengo que arreglar este desastre – se dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, al llegar allí prendió la luz y puso leche con chocolate en la cafetera para después ir a su habitación donde se puso una pijama de franela para calentarse un poco. A regresar a la cocina se detuvo frente a la maquina pensando en las cosas que habian sucedido en el dia - quien diria que el Tao volveria a Japon...

Un suspiro broto de sus labios junto con una leve sonrisa, no sabia la razon, pero le habia dado gusto verlo, de alguna manera siempre se sintio identificado con el, ya que sus maneras de ser eran muy parecidas... - no es una mala persona... - la rubia se recosto sobre la mesa mirndo como de la cafetera salia humo anunciando que su chocolate estaba listo y lo sirvio una en una taza para dirigirse a la sala, como pudo Anna se hizo un espacio se sentó en un sofá, entonces vio que tenia 2 mensajes en la contestadora - Ahora quien será... – dijo y presiono el botón para escucharlos

- Mensaje 1: Señorita Anna, hola habla Molly me recuerda, hable con usted la semana pasada acerca del entrenamiento de mi hija, ya hable con mi esposo y esta de acuerdo conmigo así que le llevare a la niña mañana por la mañana, mi esposo y yo saldremos de viaje por negocios así que se la encargo mucho, confió plenamente en que cuando regrese ya habrá resuelto su problema. Bien eso era todo, la veré mañana, adiós.

Mensaje 2: Anna hija como estas, habla tu madre, no sabes que gusto me dio el saber que comenzaras a trabajar en lo que realmente es lo tuyo, todos nuestros amigos ya saben sobre tus entrenamientos para sacerdotisas y shamanes no sabes la emoción que causo la noticia. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, trataremos de irte a visitar lo más pronto posible de acuerdo. Un beso cuídate mucho, adiós.- al terminar de escucharlos Anna tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

- Familia Asakura... – se escucho que contestaron

- Tamao... habla Anna

- Ha Anna como estas,

- Estoy bien gracias Tamao, sabes necesito que mañana llegues mas temprano al templo, Molly Weasley llevara a su hija temprano y yo no puedo faltar a mis clases, crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes yo la atenderé

- Muchas gracias Tamao me salvaste la vida

- No es nada ^^

- Bien entonces hasta mañana

- Si adiós - Tamao colgó y se quedo pensando en lo que haría la mañana siguiente por lo que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por alguien

- ¿Era Anna cierto? – Tamao miro a la persona que estaba detrás de ella

- Hay joven Len, me asusto...

- Lo siento

- Esta bien – dijo esta más tranquila – si hablaba con la señorita Anna, necesitaba que le hiciera un favor

- Ah ya veo...se verán temprano??

- No, ella tiene unas clases muy importantes y quiere que atienda a la madre de una niña en su lugar

- ¿Una niña para que? – pregunto extrañado

- Ah es cierto aun no se lo eh mencionado, la señorita Anna y yo comenzaremos a trabajar entrenando a niños y niñas para sacerdotisas y shamanes.

- En serio... vaya

- Si, se lo hubiera mencionado antes pero realmente nadie mas que usted y Horo lo saben

- ¿Es un secreto?

- Mmm no, pero la señorita Anna prefiere que nadie mas lo sepa

- Ya veo… a otra cosa Tamao, me podrías dar la dirección del departamento de Anna, nos quedamos de ver allá y me dijo que te la pidiera a ti

- Claro – dijo y escribió la dirección en un papel que estaba junto al teléfono, al terminar arranco el papel y se lo dio – es esta, no es difícil así que no tardara en llegar

- Bien... muchas gracias Tamao

- No hay de que ahora será mejor que regresemos a terminar de cenar

- Si, vamos

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

Anna puso de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar, miro de nuevo su casa pensando tenia que darse un tiempo para arreglar los adornos... _"será otro día..."_ se dijo y se dispuso a irse lo mas pronto posible a la cama no tenia ánimos de hacer nada así que se levanto, recuerdos iban y venían a su mente como todas las noches intentando atormentarla y hundirla en la profundidad de su dolor, pero a diferencia de las demás noches cuando solía retrasar su hora de sueño por temor caer en esa oscuridad, esta vez una extraña sensación de calidez le permitió setntirse tranquila y sin pensarlo dos veces se recosto en su confortable cama, quedándose sumida en un profundo sueño...

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura, la cena ya había terminado, Tamao y Ryu recogían la mesa mientras que Yoh, Pilika y Horo charlaban en la sala, Len estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana observando todo, realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por que su mente estaba con cierta chica rubia de ojos tristes que ya tenia mas de una hora de haber dejado la casa. Pilika estaba recargada en Yoh mientras que este jugueteaba con su pelo, mientras tanto Horo les hablaba pero al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención soltó un suspiro y miro a otro lado, entonces noto el raro comportamiento de Len

- Oigan que le pasara al chinito... – miro a sus acompañantes y nada, Yoh tenia su típica sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras que su hermana parecía fuera de si - ¬¬X bien mejor yo lo averiguare – se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Len, este no se inmuto cuando Horo llego – ¿¿y a ti que te pasa chinito por que tan serio?? – Len lo miro y se acomodo

- No es nada que te incumba Horo Horo...

- Huy... ¬¬X – el joven ainu tuvo toda la intención de comenzar una pelea pero se noto la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo – mira... no vine a pelear solo quería saber que te suceda pero si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, me iré... – dijo y comenzó a caminar a donde antes estuvo sentado pero la vos de su amigo lo detuvo

- Horo…- el aniu se detuvo y se volvió – lo lamento es solo que, estoy un poco…

- ¿Preocupado?, ¿extrañado?, ¿norteado?...

- Mmm si…

- Me imagino – el peliazul se recargo en la pared frente a él y comenzó a hablar en un tono de vos mas bajo – te fuiste y no te enteraste de todo lo que paso aquí… has de estar muy sorprendido por… - y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a la pareja que se encontraba en el sillón, el chino asintió…

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo Yoh le pudo hacer eso a Anna? – le dijo el chico de ojos dorados con un dejo de rencor en la voz

- La verdad esa pregunta nos la hacemos todos… la verdad ninguno de nosotros supimos cuando ocurrió solo… paso, y la que sufrió mas por esa decisión fue Anna… - Len asintió, Horo desvió la mirada a donde se encontraba Yoh y su hermana

- Ya nos vamos a ir a dormir chicos… buenas noches…- les dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su esposa

- No se desvelen mucho… - comento Pilika con un bostezo, Horo solo frunció los labios

- Si mamá… - la aniu lo miro molesta

- Buenas noches – se despidió Len y momentos después la pareja ya había desaparecido en las escaleras, unos minutos mas tarde Tamao entro a la sala,, la chica pelirosada ya se encontraba en pijama con una bata puesta encima de ella

- Joven Len, Horo todavía siguen aquí…

- Si Tamao le estoy contando a Len lo que sucedió con… ya sabes

- Oh ya veo… - Tamao se sentó junto a Horo acurrucándose a su lado – la señorita Anna sufrió mucho, cuando el joven Yoh anulo el compromiso, nunca la había visto llorar, no hasta entonces…

- Pero… como Anna pudo permitir eso, como sigue aquí si solo se lastima

- Anna aun quiere a Yoh… eh intentado convencerla de que ya no venga, que es lo mejor para ella pero no quiere, dice que aunque no sea su esposa se asegurara de que este bien…

- La señorita Anna a cambiado mucho joven Len, después de aquel duro momento, es mas abierta con nosotros, pero oculta su sufrimiento ante Pilika e Yoh… es muy fuerte…

- Lo se… pero aun no entiendo como pudo pasar esto, siempre pensé que Yoh realmente amaba a Anna…

- Todos lo pensamos Len, y lo peor del caso es que la culpable de todo es mi hermana… todo sucedió unos 6 meses después de que acabo el torneo de shamanes, poco después de que partiste de nuevo a china la distancia entre Yoh y Anna se hizo mas notoria

*************

_La pensión Asakura estaba en completa tranquilidad, en su interior solo se encontraba un hermosa chica rubia con ojos profundos y tristes. La chica estaba sentada en el patio mientras miraba el atardecer sintiendo el aire fresco en el rostro, momentos antes había estado dando vueltas por toda la casa, tenia más de 3 meses que había estado fuera debido a un compromiso con su familia y al regresar había encontrado vacía la casa, así que había decidido sentarse a esperar a que llegaran. Desde hacia tiempo, Anna había querido regresar, tenia un mal presentimiento, temía que Yoh estuviera en peligro…_

_- Donde están…- en ese momento un sonido proveniente de la puerta principal la hizo reaccionar y se dirigió hacia allá. _

_Sin hacer ruido camino lentamente, esperaba que fuera él, anhelaba verlo, ver su sonrisa… en la cocina se detuvo en seco, algo no estaba bien, se escuchaban voces pero la casa aun seguía oscura, el corazón comenzó a latirle mas rápidamente, tenia el presentimiento que no iba a agradarle lo que vería pero necesitaba ir, una fuerza hacia que sus piernas se movieran a donde las risas provenían, al salir de la cocina Anna pudo distinguir la silueta de dos figuras en la sala, gracias la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana, mas no sabia quienes eran, Anna vio como las personas se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse... _

_No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo allí parada tratando de reconocerlas sin tener el valor de prender la luz, cuando de pronto la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, ahora Anna pudo reconocer la voz de Horo Horo, que iba rezongando de algo, inmediatamente después de entrar prendieron la luz del corredor deslumbrando a la rubia por el cambio tan drástico en sus ojos, poco a poco la rubia pudo distinguir a Horo junto con Tamao y Ryu mirándola y mirando también a la pareja con los ojos muy abiertos, ella sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la pareja que antes había estado observando. _

_La sangre se le helo al ver a Yoh… a __su Yoh en medio de la habitación abrazando a Pilika, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica ya que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Anna estaba petrificada, quería correr pero no podía, sus piernas no se movían, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, sus ojos le comenzaron a arder por las lagrimas que se comenzaban a amontonar en ellos, sentía una rabia inmensa, quería matarlos, a los dos desgraciados que la habían engañado, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza haciéndose daño. Miro de nuevo a la pareja, y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, se habían vuelto a besar, toda esa rabia se convirtió en una inmensa tristeza que provoco que comenzara a llorar siendo por fin escuchado por la pareja que de inmediato volteo a ver que pasaba, helando la sangre de ambos. Yoh la miraba petrificado sin soltar a la aniu, Anna lo miro con profunda tristeza y sin importarle nada se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de la casa_

_- Anna… - grito Yoh soltando por fin a Pilika para tratar de alcanzarla. Anna corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, no sabia que hacer no quería verlo, no quería escuchar razones, no quería enterarse de la verdad…. que ya no la amaba._

*************

- Yoh no pudo alcanzar a Anna esa noche, aun recuerdo perfectamente su rostro… la verdad es que aun en ese entonces Anna y yo aun no nos llevábamos bien pero, me dolió tanto verla así que no tarde en reclamárselo a ambos, pero sobre todo a Pilika… - Horo soltó un suspiro y continuo con un tono triste en la vos – desde entonces la relación con mi hermana va de mal en peor, ya no me soporta

- La srita. Pilika se molesto con Horo por reclamarle su relación con Yoh… pero ninguno, ni siquiera el joven Yoh tiene idea de cómo hicieron sufrir a la señorita Anna – Len los miraba sin mostrar alguna expresión pero sus ojos ocultaban un gran rencor hacia su amigo y su esposa

- ¿Qué paso después?

- Anna no regreso sino hasta casi un mes después, volvió mucho mas fría que antes, al llegar aquí ni siquiera le reclamo nada a Yoh solo vino a dejar arregladas las cosas…

*************

_Un mes mas tarde los habitantes de la pensión se encontraban en completo silencio a la hora de la comida, Yoh que se encontraba a un lado de su novia, no levantaba la mirada del plato, se sentía terrible al no poder hablar con Anna y explicarle las cosas, se sentía terrible también por aquella discusión que su relación con la aniu había causado entre el y su amigo Horo, sabia perfectamente que todos en la pensión estaban molestos con él y con Pilika; Manta ya casi no iba a visitarlo, Horo se la pasaba entrenando y no le dirigía la palabra, Ryu aun le hablaba pero evitaba tocar el tema de la relación, Tamao estaba mucho mas nerviosa con él y evitaba topárselo a menos que fuera muy necesario, incluso Amidamaru le había reclamado su comportamiento esa noche, pero al estar él tan molesto le había dicho que se callara y su espíritu no había vuelto a tocar el tema aunque se lo pidiera, solo se limitaba a mirarlo con molestia. _

_Pilika por su parte había estado muy triste los primeros días, pero después de ver que todos la consideraban culpable sin conocer razones decidió no prestarle importancia y le declaro la guerra a todos. La comida termino y todos se levantaron de la mesa mientras Ryu y Tamao recogían los trastes sucios, poco después de que terminaran, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Tamao se dirigió a abrirla, donde se encontró con la mirada profunda de Anna_

_- Señorita Anna! – dijo la pelirosada en un hilo de voz, Anna la miro y sonrió un poco_

_- Hola Tamao… - de pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver a Yoh mirándola desde atrás de Tamao,_

_- Anna!! – la chica camino hacia donde el estaba – gracias a dios que estas bien me tenias…_

_- Si lo se Yoh… - le dijo la chica sarcásticamente, Anna miro a Pilika que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, la aniu le iba a decir algo pero Ana paso de largo_

_- Anna necesitamos hablar_

_- Claro, justo para eso venia…_

_- De acuerdo vamos a la sala… - Anna asintió y comenzó a caminar, la itako pudo notar como Pilika tomaba la mano de Yoh con intención de acompañarlos, Anna se detuvo en seco y se volteo hacia ellos_

_- Yoh… será mejor que este asunto lo tratemos nosotros __solos – dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y mirando con molestia a la aniu_

_- Pe… pero – Yoh asintió y soltó la mano de Pilika_

_- Será mejor así… de acuerdo… - la peliazul asintió con pesadez y miro furiosa a Anna que sin prestar importancia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala seguida minutos después por Yoh, al entrar ambos cerraron la puerta. Pilika furiosa se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo a su habitación, Tamao y Ryu que había llegado minutos mas tarde se miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados._

_- Creo que iré a busca al joven Horo…- dijo Tamao dirigiéndose al patio donde el aniu se encontraba practicando._

_En la habitación, Anna ya se encontraba sentada en un cojín que se encontraba frente a una mesa donde solían reunirse con los abuelos de Yoh para hablar sobre el compromiso. Yoh se sentó a un lado de la chica, por unos momento un silencio incomodo inundo la sala, el shaman miraba a Anna esperando que dijera algo pero ella simplemente no tenia ningún interés en sobresaltarse, así que decidió comenzar_

_- Anna yo… quiero explicarte tantas cosas pero… - Anna lo miro_

_- No necesitas explicar nada Yoh… creo que con lo que vi fue suficiente para entender lo que pasa… - le dijo tranquilamente, Yoh la miraba con cierta sorpresa, esperaba que le gritara, lo golpeara o algo, sin embargo estaba frente a él como si nada de lo que pasara fuera de gran relevancia – solo quiero saber una cosa Yoh… ¿la amas? – Yoh abrió los ojos, pudo notar un tono de dolor en la vos de la chica, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta pero no tardo en contestar_

_- Con todo mi corazón Anna…- la itako sintió desfallecer e inclino la cabeza, no esperaba esa respuesta, no quería esa respuesta, sin embargo… no había otra, sus ojos le comenzaron a arder al sentir como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos…_

_- __"No voy a llorar…"_

_- Anna lamento tanto esto… yo nunca quise lastimarte – Yoh trataba de consolarla de alguna manera, pero como, como podía siquiera pensar en hacerlo, después de todo estaba anulando su compromiso – yo realmente creí que te amaba, pero después de que te fuiste me di cuenta que realmente te quiero como a una amiga, mi mejor amiga pero… nada mas…_

_- __"No sigas… no sigas por favor"_

_- Con Pilika todo es tan… diferente, me hace sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido… algo tan especial… - por fin Anna levanto la cara y lo miro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero sonreía un poco_

_- No te preocupes Yoh, no tienes que explicarme nada, al fin de cuentas esto fue lo mejor… - dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta – ahora será mejor que llames a tu abuelos para avisarles, mientras yo iré por mis cosas – Anna abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo – Yoh…_

_- Dime… - Yoh la miraba con cierto dolor, sabia que estaba sufriendo, el también sufría pero lo hacia por ella_

_- Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa_

_- Lo que sea…_

_- Se feliz de acuerdo – y sin dejar que el chico dijera algo mas salio de la habitación_

************

- Después de esa noche Yoh y Pilika dieron a conocer su compromiso, e hicieron una pequeña cena para "celebrarlo"…

- Y los abuelos de Yoh lo aceptaron, ¿así de fácil? – Horo se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, la verdad a ellos no les afecto mucho que cancelara su compromiso con Anna, lo único que querían era que estuviera casado para que tomara las responsabilidades como representante de la familia

- La señora Kino dijo que Anna había tenido parte de la culpa por haberse ido a ver a su familia durante tanto tiempo… - dijo Tamao con el ceño fruncido – son muy egoístas…

- No puede ser…- murmuro Len sin cambiar de posición

- Lo que paso después ya no es muy desconocido para ti, Anna entro a estudiar Comunicaciones, y hasta hace poco Tamao y ella decidieron abrir una escuela para entrenar a niños como shamanes y sacerdotisas, y como ves viene de ves en cuanto a visitarnos, pero sobre todo para saber si Yoh esta bien…

- No puedo creer que Yoh allá sido capaz de hacerle eso a Anna… como me arrepiento de haberme ido…

- Comprendo que estés enojado Len, al igual que nosotros, pero pues la verdad piensa ¿en que hubiera cambiado que te hubieras quedado aquí…?

- En primera no habría permitido que pasara esto… - Horo lo miro

- ¿Y como lo habrías hecho? – Len miro fríamente al aniu, quien al entender lo que quería decir sonrió – la verdad es que yo también pensé en hacerlo… pero en realidad no tenia caso, no le serviría a Anna nada que Yoh estuviera con ella por el compromiso, sufriría mas… - Len no dijo nada sabia que Horo tenia razón pero tenia una furia enorme hacia su amigo al haber hecho sufrir de esa manera a Anna, que ya no pensaba con la cabeza

- Lo se……… pero me hubiera gustado tanto apoyarla…- Horo miro a Tamao y ambos sonrieron

- Bueno chinito… aun puedes hacerlo, aunque a pasado poco mas de un año, a Anna le duele como si hubiera sido ayer… creo que tu ya lo habrás notado… - Len solo asintió

- Tal ves… usted podría convencer a la señorita Anna de que es mejor para ella que ya no venga, que se aleje de esto que la esta dañando…- le dijo Tamao algo emocionada por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir – no es justo que siga sufriendo…

- Tamao tiene razón, Anna aguanta mucho al ayudar a mi hermana con cosas que ella sola debería de hacer, será mi hermana e Yoh mi amigo pero… ella no se merece esto…

- No, en primer lugar Yoh no merecía a Anna… - dijo Len amargamente mientras se levantaba del sillón – les agradezco mucho por haberme contado esto… haré lo posible por convencer a Anna de que venga lo menos posible…

- Pues no es nada… ahora será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir, es tarde

- Si…- Tamao se abrazo a Horo y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Len quien al llegar a su habitación se despidió de ellos

- Buenas noches

- Hasta mañana joven Len

- Descansa chinito…- Len sonrió un poco y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. El shaman de china se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó hundiendo su cara entre sus manos, entonces Bazoon apareció delante de él mirándolo preocupado...

- Joven Len, ¿se encuentra bien?

- No lo se Bazoon, no lo se…

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua, Yoh y Pilika aun no se habían dormido, se encontraban acostados en la cama, Yoh tenía abrazada a la pequeña aniu mientras con su mano jugueteaba con su larga cabellera azulada y le veía el contorno de la cara sonriendo mientras tarareaba una canción, ella por su parte, tenia su mirada fija en el vació de la habitación sin escuchar del todo a su esposo…

- Fue una agradable sorpresa que Len viniera no lo crees… - entonces Pilika se acomodo a su lado y lo volteo a ver con un semblante serio y pensativo

- Si, pero parece que no le gusto lo que encontró…

- Comprende Pili, él no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, él esperaba encontrar otra cosa…

- Si, que tú estuvieras casado con Anna…- dijo la chica chasqueando la lengua, Yoh sonrió divertido

- Pero no lo estoy recuerdas…- dijo acercándose a su rostro y besándola tiernamente – y yo solo te amo a ti – la aniu sonrió al fin y se acomodo de nuevo recostándose en el pecho de su esposo

- Lo se Yoh…

- Veras que se acostumbrara…

- Si…

.

..

...

....

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Empezar de nuevo

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Ya hacia tiempo que no me dignaba a actualizar, pero no crean que me eh olvidado de la historia, mas por que como les digo ya tengo avanzafda la historia, soo que surgieron ciertas ideas que decidi incuir y que es mejor hacerlo antes de publicarlo jeje, bueno este capitulo o modifique un poco, aunque no cambio mucho agrege algo qu8e es vital para el transcurso de la histyoria._

_En realidad no se que tanto les gusta la histoiria pero debo decir que a pesar de mis dramas *O* (los amo) que a mi me encanta, creo que eso es comun con los escritores no, que nos enamoremos de nuestras ideas, aunque no siempre pasa eso jeje. Bueno creo que ya lo habia comentado pero esta historia aunque obvio tendra conflictos emocionales de los personajes procurare nos ean tan lentos o largos como el otro fic, jeje y habra mas accion definitivamente._

_Bueno aki les dejo este new capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y espero que tengan oportunidad de hacerme saber que opinan de la historia, los personajes y todo. Igual si tengo algun errorsillo u horrorsote, tambien se aceptan con toda la confianza, ya saben que lo hago con musho cariño para todos jajaja._

_Eso es todo por ahora no sin antes agradecer a las amables personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios a traves de un RR, con cariño para ustedes._

_Besos!!_

_**Atte: *MiMi StAr***_

_._

_.._

_..._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

** Empezar de nuevo**

* * *

...

..

.

La mañana avanzaba rápidamente, en la facultad de comunicaciones las clases de ese día ya estaban por terminar, mas muchos de los alumnos estaban aun muy ocupados en los deberes de la escuela para notar eso. En el aula 505 de Computación los alumnos se encontraban realizando un proyecto para calificación final, al dar las 12 en punto comenzaron a dar los avisos de la tarde, siendo esta su campana de salida. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus archivos para salir de la institución para cuando todos ya habían salido, dos chicos miraban el salón desde la puerta

-Te lo dije, aun esta aquí… - menciono el chico rubio señalando a Anna que se encontraba en la ultima computadora de la primera fila

-Ash… esta chica no tiene remedio…- la pelirroja se acomodo la mochila y a paso lento se acerco a ella – Anna… las clases ya terminaron, deja eso…

-Ya casi acabo Liz, solo me faltan unos detalles…

-Vamos Anna aun nos quedan un par de semanas para entregar el trabajo, y tu ya vas mucho mas adelantada que todo el salón, descansa un poco quieres…

-David, tengo que terminar, ya no tendré tiempo para hacerlo después…

-¿Y eso por que? – le pregunto David de nuevo, Anna lo miro por un instante y e nuevo continuo con su trabajo

-Asuntos que tengo que tratar… - Liz miro a su amiga

-De acuerdo Anna tu ganas, te esperaremos afuera de acuerdo… - Anna solo asintió, y ambos chicos salieron.

-A veces me pregunto por que Anna nunca nos dice lo que le pasa… - le dijo David a Liz mientras se recargaban en el marco de la ventana del pasillo – crees que le pase algo?

-No lo creo… oh eso espero…- la chica soltó un suspiro de resignación y miro a su amigo sonriendo un poco – oye y por cierto… piensas ir a la fiesta de Navidad que organiza Sara?

-Mmm no lo se aun, tengo practica de soccer ese dia y no puedo faltar

-Pero será en la noche creo que podrías ir un rato ¿no?

-Creo que si…

-¿Y entonces… ya has pensado…- Liz miraba a su amigo nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas – a quien vas a invitar…? por que recuerda que es de parejas

-La verdad no…

-Ouh… U_U

-Aunque… oye Liz – la chica lo miro ilusionada

-¿Si?

-Crees que a Anna quisiera ir conmigo al baile… no… a ella no le gustan esas cosas verdad, entonces no se a quien mas podría invitar…

-Asshh… -_-XX

-¿Te pasa algo estas…?

-Eres un tonto…- le grito Liz quien lo miraba molesta y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y rápidamente desapareció por el pasillo

-¿Pero que…? – David miraba desconcertado hacia donde su amiga había estado, cuando escucho risas detrás de el y se volvió para encontrarse con Anna que lo miraba sonriendo

-¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto a su amiga que se acerco a el aun sin dejar de sonreírle

-David… de verdad que eres un distraído… ahora vamonos… - dijo Anna acomodándose la mochila en la espalda y caminando rápidamente

-Oye espérame…

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

-¿Así que no iras a la fiesta? – le dijo David quien conducía un convertible color negro y prendia el clima del mismo para calentar el interior del auto

-Claro que no, en primera como tu ya lo hiciste notar hace un rato a _mi_ "no me gustan esas cosas"

-Oye no te quise ofender Anna pero es que nunca vas a ninguna fiesta, de hecho a la única que se que has ido es a la de Liz y eso por que son amigas

-No, no me ofendes – le dijo Anna sonriendo – de hecho me halagas al haber pensado en mi para pareja, pero no soy el tipo de chicas a las que les gusta ir a fiestas, ¿por que no invitas a alguien mas?

-Pues no se, la verdad es que no me gustaría ir con otra chica, digo es que son demasiado… vanidosas, y a mi no me gustan las chicas vanidosas, y con las únicas chicas con las que realmente me gusta estar son tu y Liz – Anna sonrió

-Ah si, y dime ¿por que no invitas a Liz?

-Si lo pensé pero seguro ya tiene pareja, ya que esta tarde la vi hablando del baile con Chris

-Que hablen no significa nada sabes…

-Si lo se, pero digamos que no quise arriesgarme…

-Mmm ya veo…

-Aunque la verdad no entiendo por que reacciono así hace rato

-Creo que debes hablar con ella para poder aclarar las cosas

-Pero yo no hice nada Anna… - dijo mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un templo antiguo - llegamos

-Je si lo hiciste, sin querer pero lo hiciste – Anna le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida – ahora yo me tengo que ir que tengo algo de prisa, gracias por traerme Dei, te veré mañana si – el chico sonrió

-Okay pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente eh…

-Claro…- le dijo ella bajando del auto – pero será otro dia – David se despidió con la mano y pronto desapareció de la vista de la rubia, pronto Anna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras hacía el templo, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises que impedían el paso de la luz solar y el aire frió mecía las ramas de los árboles dando un ambiente algo tétrico al lugar, al llegar al décimo escalón, Anna se detuvo

-Dime… Len piensas salir o te vas a quedar allí escondido toda la tarde… - de entre los árboles que bordeaban las escaleras salio la figura del shaman quien miraba a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Veo que aun eres buena para distinguir las presencias Anna – la chica se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que se encontraba a unos pasos de donde ella estaba

-Que ahora viva como una chica normal no significa que haya perdido mis poderes Tao

-Es cierto lo siento… - y sin decir nada mas ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras – pero dime el que ahora seas una _chica normal_, implica esa nueva manera de despedirte?? – Anna se detuvo y lo miro

-Mmm pues es algo que se aprende, por que… ¿te molesta? – le pregunto burlonamente haciendo que las mejillas del shaman se tiñeran de un color carmesí

-Eh no me molesta solo se me hizo extraño, es todo

-Ya veo, pero bueno cambiando de tema dime que haces aquí, creí que te vería mas tarde en mi apartamento como habíamos quedado – le comento retomando el camino hacia el templo seguida por el chico

-Lo se, pero Tamao me contó sobre su proyecto de entrenamiento y digamos que decidí venir a darles una mano… espero que no te moleste Anna – la rubia se quedo callada durante unos segundos

-No me molesta Len… solo espero que no le comentes a nadie sobre esto… - la chica se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón como sumida en sus pensamientos, Len un escalón mas arriba se detuvo y la miro – estoy tratando de empezar de nuevo..._ sin e__l_ - dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de dolor en su voz

-No te preocupes que no lo haré, - ella reacciono y levanto la mirada, había dicho eso para si misma, mas que para su acompañante; durante los segundos en que su mirada se encontró con la de la chica, Len pudo notar que el dolor que había causado esa situación no se había desvanecido de su corazón – se que esta pasar por toda esta situación tu sola debió ser muy doloroso y aunque se que tal vez no se de mucha ayuda para ti, quiero que sepas que no estas sola Anna – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras del joven, nunca las hubiera esperado de el, y un extraño calor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, aquella sensación le hizo sentir escalofríos e inmediatamente desvió la mira, respondiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Pronto llegaron a la cima donde se divisaba la hermosa estructura antigua del templo de Toshiba, al entrar percibieron el aroma a incienso que llegaba desde el altar principal, Anna se acerco a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba frente a el e hizo una reverencia que fue contestada de la misma manera, después se alejo hacia la habitación del fondo seguida por el chico. Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con Tamao que ya estaba vestida con su traje de entrenamiento, mientras miraba sonriendo a un par de niños que seguían sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, al ver a los recién llegados Tamao dio un descanso haciendo que los niños cayeran rendidos al suelo

-Señorita Anna, joven Len, que bueno que ya llegaron

-Lamento la tardanza Tamao tuve unos contratiempos

-Esta bien, solo les eh enseñado lo básico, ya pueden controlar un poco mas su energía, y sienten las presencias aunque… suelen confundir las de humanos con las de animales… - Anna le sonrió

-No importa Tamao eso es lo de menos, ya que por lo que veo has avanzado bien con ellos, pero dime una cosa, pensé que hoy solo tendríamos a la niña

-Ah si eso, es que el pequeño es hijo de la señora de la panadería se llama Shin, y esta mañana nos escucho a Horo y a mi hablando del entrenamiento y me comento que su hijo no tomaba en serio las practicas con su padre así que le mencione las clases y pues… aquí esta… se que debí de habértelo comentado pero…

-No Tamao, esta bien, creo que con dos alumnos esta bien, para empezar… ahora iré a cambiarme para luego seguir con el entrenamiento de acuerdo, porque no mientras les das un descanso a los niños… - Anna sin decir mas se alejo de la habitación dejando a Tamao y Len solos

-No pensé que realmente fuera a venir aquí joven Len

-Por que no…

-Bueno es que… no se pensé que tendría otras cosas que hacer – Len la miro seriamente lo que hizo que la chica se exaltará – no me malinterprete es que usted le dijo al joven Yoh esta mañana que tenia que arreglar asuntos importantes aquí… - le dijo la pelirosada mientras acomodaba las colchonetas que los niños habían utilizado en su practica. Len por su parte no dijo nada, la realidad era que no tenia ningún asunto importante a tratar en Japón, o bueno al menos eso era antes de saber la situación de sus amigos, sabia que eso realmente no era de su incumbencia pero tenia que ayudarlos, o mejor dicho tenia que ayudar a Anna, ahora ese asunto se lo había tomado personal…

-¿Joven Len?

-A si… lo siento… la verdad es que esos asuntos, pueden esperar, no son tan importantes así que decidí ayudarles un poco… - Tamao lo miro algo confundida pero después sonrió.

-Pues gracias

-No hay de que – dijo el chino y entre ambos llevaron las colchonetas al armario en ese mismo instante, el teléfono celular de Len sonó, así que se alejo un poco para contestar. Mientras Tamao fue a la cocina y regreso con un par de galletas y dos vasos con agua para los niños

-Tomen, para que recuperen fuerzas – los niños miraron sonriendo las galletas y las tomaron

-Muchas gracias – le dijo la pequeña con una reverencia mientras que el niño comía rápidamente la suya, Tamao rió. En ese momento Len había terminado de hablar por teléfono y se acerco a Tamao quien se levanto, el chino tenia un semblante serio

-Sucede algo joven Len

-No es nada, es solo que… Tamao tengo que irme, surgió algo… podrías disculparme con Anna

-Por supuesto, yo le aviso, pero… ¿de verdad esta bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, dile por favor a Anna que mañana iré a su casa a la hora que habíamos quedado por favor

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias – y diciendo esto se alejo a paso rápido. Cinco minutos después Anna salio lista para el entrenamiento, Tamao ya se encontraba calentando con los pequeños, la rubia miro a todos lados notando que faltaba alguien en la habitación

¿Tamao, donde esta Len? – le pregunto acercándose a ella, la pelirosada la miro de reojo sin dejar de observar a sus alumnos

-Tuvo que retirarse señorita Anna, me pidió que lo disculpara surgió un asunto, dijo que iría mañana a su apartamento como habían quedado…. – Anna se quedo pensativa unos momentos y soltó un suspiro

-Bien, entonces es hora de empezar… - dijo en vos más alta y ambos niños se detuvieron esperando que el entrenamiento comenzara.

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

La mirada del joven chino se encontraba perdida mientras el taxi avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Japón. Aquella llamada no se la hubiera esperado, no tan rápido, tenía dos días que había salido de China para que ya hubiera pasado algo ante su ausencia. El lo sabia, su estancia en ese lugar no duraría mucho, o al menos eso era que había pensado, el único motivo de su visita en ese lugar era saber que era ese sentimiento de angustia que lo agobiaba al pensar en sus amigos, y ahora que lo sabia no podía irse así nada mas… no sin hacer nada para ayudar, como ellos tantas veces lo habían ayudado. Sin embargo, el también tenia muchas obligaciones, hacia ya varios meses que su padre se encontraba en coma, consecuencia de un ataque de una dinastía desconocida, y aunque su hermana Jun era la mayor de los hijos de los Tao, ella no podía tomar las decisiones importantes, su cultura no se lo permitía por lo que la mayoría de los asuntos a tratar eran resueltos por el joven Len, a pesar de eso Jun era una gran influencia en las decisiones de este, puesto que ambos coincidían en que los dos tenían igual derecho de saber y opinar sobre el futuro de la dinastía. Pero aquella llamada había preocupado al joven, su hermana se oía extraña y tenia la total certeza de que algo había pasado. El taxi se detuvo, pago y bajo rápidamente del vehiculo. Se encontraba ante la enorme entrada de un hotel de 5 estrellas, y sin decir nada entro en el dirigiéndose a el área del restaurante. Al llegar no tuvo que buscar mucho. Su hermana se encontraba sentada en una mesa para dos mientras miraba por la ventana. Len sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Así que realmente estas aquí eh… - Jun miro al chico sonriendo

-Por supuesto Len, lo dudabas – le dijo la chica sonriendo y se levanto para abrazarlo

-La verdad es que no, pero dime Jun, ¿que sucede, por que estas aquí…? - le pregunto y ambos tomaron asiento

-Creo que eso tu lo deberías saber hermano…

-¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto este mirándola extrañado

-¿Crees acaso que me iba a quedar muy tranquila después de cómo me llamaste anoche? – el chico hizo una mueca

-Lo siento, no debí de haberte molestado Jun

-Len, tú no eres una molestia, pero me preocupo escucharte así… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, que te puso así? – Jun miraba a su hermano quien intentaba evitar el contacto con su mirada – Len… por favor…

-Es una situación complicada Jun, y es algo que no se si deba decirte, no es asunto mió después de todo…

-Pues yo no lo creo ya que para como te pusiste se nota que es algo que si te importa... y si te afecta a ti, es también de mi incumbencia… - Len sonrió – anda dime

-Es Yoh… no, es decir, él es el problema…

-¿Yoh…?, ¿Qué acaso te hizo algo?

-No, no, a mi no… - Jun lo miraba sin comprender – a Anna…

-¿A Anna?, ¿que quieres decir? – Len miro a su hermana y soltando un suspiro comenzó a contarle lo sucedido en su ausencia. Al terminar, Jun se encontraba completamente consternada con aquella noticia, miraba a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos

-No puedo creerlo…

-Yo tampoco podía hacerlo cuando llegue a la casa…

-¿Con Pilika…? Hay no, pobre Anna…pero dime, ¿ella como esta?

-Anna quiere hacernos creer que esta bien pero no lo esta, ayer cuando me lo dijo no pudo evitar llorar, me imagino que no pudo aguantarse mas de lo que ya ah hecho

-Pero no entiendo… se suponía que Yoh amaba a Anna… y Pilika, ¿como pudo hacer eso?, no me habías dicho que ella estaba…

-No lo se, los sentimientos cambian Jun…

-Lo se, pero se que cuando uno realmente ama a alguien, el tiempo no puede acabar con ese sentimiento… ni tampoco la distancia

-Tal vez eso no era verdadero…

-¿Y dime, tu crees que realmente este enamorada de Yoh?

-No lo se Jun, de ella no lo se…

-¿Y Yoh? – Len se quedo callado, Jun al entender la respuesta miro a de nuevo hacia la ventana – ahora te entiendo Len, no es justo para Anna lo que ellos hicieron – dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Len tomaba un poco de te de hierbas – y mas a sus espaldas…

-Y sabes que es lo que…. lo que mas me molesta… - dijo dejando de golpe la taza haciendo que su hermana se sobresaltara – que al es… el tonto de Yoh no se da cuenta el daño que le esta haciendo a Anna… se aprovecha de sus sentimientos – Jun miro a su hermano

-No creo que lo haga con intención de lastimarla Len, sabes como es Yoh… no creo que se de cuenta de lo que hace

-Yo no estoy tan seguro…- ambos se quedaron callados, el joven se encontraba aguantándose todas las ganas que tenia de golpear en ese mismo momento a alguien, Jun miraba sonriendo tiernamente a su hermano

-Veo que lo que dije es cierto… - el chico la miro – ni el tiempo, ni la distancia pueden acabar con el amor…- instantáneamente las mejillas del shaman se colorearon de un color rojo fuerte y miro a su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿De que…?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero hermanito, y no creo que debas de perder esta oportunidad de estar a su lado, tal ves no como pareja, por ahora, pero si como su amigo… - le dijo Jun levantándose – quédate el tiempo que necesites Len, yo me encargo de todo – Len se levanto

-Jun, no me pienso quedar aquí, sean los que sean mis sentimientos, no es asunto mió…

-Si lo es, y estoy segura que no te podrás ir ahora que sabes lo que esta pasando… - Len miro a su hermana

-¿Que es lo que pasa Jun?, y no intentes decirme que nada por que así como tu me conoces, yo se cuando a ti te preocupa algo… - Jun Tao se quedo seria y miro a Len, ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente y la chica se recargo en la mesa – hubo un ataque al palacio Len, creemos que fue la dinastía Pam – la reacción del chico fue lenta, aquella noticia le había caído de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que los atacaron, que pasó?

-… Algunos shamanes entraron al castillo por la noche, por desgracia no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya era tarde…

-¿Tarde?, ¿para que… Jun? – la mirada de la chica se cristalizo y algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro

-Len… nuestro padre, murió… - los ojos del chico se ensancharon inmediatamente, su mente se desconecto completamente del exterior al escuchar aquella noticia - ¿Cómo…? – Jun seguía llorando y miraba a su hermano

-El ataque fue silencioso Len, los guardias no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon los ruidos del ataque, cuando llegaron, ellos ya se habían ido… - el puño de Len se estrello contra la mesa tirando el la taza con te que minutos antes estaba tomando, un ardor tremendo se apodero de sus ojos, y una rabia enorme se había apoderado de su ser, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?, era obvio, las presencias que sintió en el camino hacia el aeropuerto habían sido de espías de los Pam, sabían que sin el allí, el castillo era mas vulnerable, como pudo ser tan idiota… Len sintió la mano de su hermana sobre la suya

-Len, esto no es tu culpa…

-Claro que lo es! – grito levantándose – yo fui el que me aleje solo por unos entupidos sentimientos, los deje sin protección, era obvio que lo único que esperaran para atacar era un momento en que nos confiáramos, pero esto no se queda así…- las personas a su alrededor lo miraban sorprendidos, pero en esos momentos a Len eso era lo ultimo que le importaba, y sin decir nada se alejo hacia la puerta dejando en la caja el pago para la cena de toda una familia, Jun rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta

-Len!

-No Jun, no me voy a quedar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando mi familia esta en peligro

-No estamos en peligro Len, todo el ejercito se encuentra custodiando el castillo, sabes que nunca hemos perdido una batalla

-Hasta ahora

-Por favor Len, entiéndeme, no quiero que te aflijas por esto, yo estoy tan triste como tu, pero nuestro padre ya no iba a despertar y no es que estaré feliz por lo que paso pero, por lo menos se que ya no esta sufriendo…

-No te voy a dejar sola Jun…

-No estoy sola… tengo a Li recuerdas – le dijo sonriendo un poco – sabes que es un excelente shaman, además de Yoh, él es el único que a logrado vencerte mas de una vez – el chico la miro fríamente – por una vez en tu vida Len, quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón dice, hazle caso, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad Len, por favor… lo único que quiero es verte feliz – la mirada de Jun estaba clavada en la de Len, el chico sabia que su hermana era capaz de cuidarse sola, y aunque a él le costara aceptarlo, ya había alguien mas aparte de el que la cuidaba como a nada en el mundo. Len suspiro, y recordó a Anna… otro dolor se apodero de su pecho

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien? – Jun le sonrió

-Por supuesto

-Solo prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase me avisaras, incluso si solo es un presentimiento

-Te lo prometo Len… - Jun lo abrazo y el chico le correspondió, Len se sentía destrozado, pero aunque mas lo quisiera, se negaba a llorar, era un miembro de la dinastía Tao por lo que tenia que ser fuerte…

-Cuídate mucho Jun

-Igual tu – le dijo ella separándose de el – y hazme el favor de saludar a Anna de mi parte, dile que quiero que sea mi dama en la boda… - Len sonrió y acompaño a su hermana a tomar un taxi

-De acuerdo… - la chica beso a su hermano en la mejilla y subió al auto

-Hasta luego Len – le dijo mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse, pronto desapareció de su vista

-Adiós… hermana

...

..

.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
